


Loverboy (on hiatus)

by happygirl_132007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Guitarist James Potter, James Potter Being an Idiot, Jealous Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans is scary, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Possibly Unrequited Love, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygirl_132007/pseuds/happygirl_132007
Summary: Basically just instead, of James pining over Lily it’s the other way around. He still likes her but she definitely likes him more. And our main girl Rose Evans likes James and is kinda a bitch (a lovable one but still)  so she’ll do anything to get him right? Let’s just say Lily isn’t too happy about that 😊 also think euphoria vibes with drug trips and stuff cause I have ideas for that.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Loverboy (on hiatus)

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“I’m sure you’ll LOVE this year! You’ll get to see more of me and my friends! Now that you’re in fifth year.” Lily smiled down at her sister, as she pulled her along to the Great Hall. 

Rosie’ head lolled back in annoyance, “But will I even like any of your friends!” She hadn’t ever really seen Lily hanging out with any of her friends but felt like she wouldn’t get along with them. If they were compatible with Lily, they were more than likely not compatible with her.

Lily’s hair fell in her face as she gave her little sister a look, “Well,” she smirked and tilted her head to the side, “they’re funny, and pretty freaking cute! Just don’t touch James, he’s-.”

“Your loverboy? Mhm, yeah I know,” Rosie rolled her eyes.

She looked around the Great Hall, which always amazed her, and snorted when she saw a boy sprawled out on the Gryffindor. 

“L. J. look! Oh my gosh, look!” She covered her mouth as Lily turned to look. “Peter is so dumb sometimes!” She giggled. “Wait,” Rosie turned to face her, dumbstruck, “that’s Pettigrew?”

Lily nodded, “And that’s Sirius, Remus, and James.” She put a little flowery accent on his name. “Are you guys even dating,” Rosie started walking over to the table. “Eh, not exactly, but we’re practically together! We kiss and all tha,” a wide smile spread across her face.

Rosie was ignoring her at that point, and continued looking over at the boys, trying to figure out what they were even doing.

“You know,” she squinted, “loverboy is pretty good looking.”

Lily stiffened, “Remember-.”

“That’s good ‘ol loverboy I know!”

“-My- loverboy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rosie waved it off, “well aren’t you gonna introduce me?”

Lily gave her a skeptical look, but shrugged, running over to them, “Boys!” She followed behind her, not wanting to look too eager.

“Evans!” James was the first to notice her. Soon he was up and smiling at her. “Ah yes, the princess has returned,” Sirius did a mock bow. “Oh shut up Sirius, if anyone’s the princess in the group it’s you,” Remus said into his drink, and Sirius just laughed at him. 

“And this,” Lily motioned towards her sister, “is my snot nosed sister! Not Petunia! The other one.”

“There’s another one! At Hogwarts,” Sirius looked at her, and Rosie just unenthusiastically waved back, “James better learn to control himself, you both look the same!”

“Don’t insult me like that again!” Rosie laughed, but honestly didn’t like being compared with her sister, the only thing they really had in common was the red hair. 

She held out her hand, “Rose Evans at your service.”

James gave her a firm handshake and a smile. She couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Well,” Lily interrupted the moment, “since Rose here is going into four year we’ll be seeing more of her.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Sirius jokes.

“Come one Paddy she’d like 14,” James looked at her, “And I’m sure it’ll be a good thing.”

“Rosie!” Lily clapped her hands and smiled at Rosie, “why don’t you go to -your- table?”

“You’re the one who asked me here!” Rosie glared at her sister.

“What house are you in, Rose?” James asked.

“Hufflepuff, you know the nice one.”

“Hmm don’t seem why they put you there,” Lily spoke through gritted teeth, “now leave!”

“Fine!” 

Rosie winked at them all, and headed over to the Hufflepuff table. Her friend Mary was making eyes at her, smiling. “What?” Rosie looked at her, “am I just that hot?”

“No, just it seems like someone is trying to steal James from Lily.”

Rose squinted her eyes, “Who? She won’t like that.”

“Bitch, I mean you,” Mary punched her in the shoulder, “I mean that was quite a flirty first impression.” Rosie smiled and shrugged, “It’s just fun to mess with Lily, nothing more nothing less.”

Mary shook her, “Whatever you say! But-.” Her eyes fell to Rose’s pocket, “you idiot.”

Rosie raised a brow, “Hm? For what reason this time?” Mary exaggerated their look from Rose’s eyes to her pocket, “Why do you have that?” 

She felt her pocket, and laughed a bit, “Oh! I wouldn’t make it through the year without it.”

“If you get caught with those you’ll get expelled!” Mary gave her a frightful look. “Soooo, I just don't get caught. Don’t worry I didn’t bring that much, just what’s in my pocket,” Rosie took another bite of her sandwich, “and don’t you do it too?”

Mary looked guilty, “Yes, but not at school!” 

“Then I won’t either! Only on weekends.”

Mary looked down at her food, “If Lily catches you with weed she’s going to crucify you.” 

“Ah yes,” Rose’s laughed, “just upside down.”

Mary glared at her and Rose only laughed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The courtyard was Rose’s favorite place to study, either that or by the forbidden forest. She was still trying to build up the courage to go find a unicorn. She was curled up in the only tree she could climb, reading up on something for the ‘History of Magic’, when you heard someone call her name.

“Rose!”

She perked up, and looked around.

“Rose! Rosie!”

She looked a bit more, and saw James waving at her. “What?!” She yelled back, “I’m reading!” He violently waved for her to come over to where he was, and she was shocked to see him alone. Lily was usually clinging to his arm, or his boys were at his side.

Sliding her book into her bag, she ran over to him, “What is it?” James looked down at his feet and smiled up at her, making her heart melt, “Well, I’m bored so I was wondering if you’d go on a walk with me?”

Rose’s expression twisted, “Why are you asking me of all people?” She looked over to the other side of the courtyard, “I could find Lily, I’m sure she-.”

“No!”

She whipped around to face him, “Don’t love her anymore do you?” He looked guilty, “Love is a pretty strong word, and I just need a uh, how would you say, break? from her.” He didn’t smile until Rose did, “How funny, she swears you’re obsessed with her.”

James shrugged, “She was always a bit dramatic now wasn’t she?”

Rose couldn’t disagree with that.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The two had wandered into the forbidden forest, James climbing every tree in sight. 

Rose groaned in anger, “No fair! You know I can’t reach you!”

“Well then! Guess you’ll just have to shout from now on then, huh?” James laughed as Rose glared up at him. “Fine! I’ll just leave them!” Rose stuck her tongue out of James and turned to leave.

“No, no wait!” James swung down and hung upside down in front of Rose, “But instead of coming down, maybe I can just help you up.” 

~a few moments later~

“Stooooop I’m gonna fall!” Rose was balanced on a single branch as James tried to pull her up. “Trust me! Just jump when I say to!” “I can’t!”

“One!”

“Let go of me!”

“Two.”

“James Fleamont Potter!”

“Jump!”

“Ah!” 

Rose got a face full of leaves as she instinctively jumped, and James pulled her up into the tree. Feeling as though her arm surely must’ve been dislocated, she saw James smiling at her.

“You look -wonderful- with leaves in your hair!” He laughed. Narrowing her eyes, she slapped him, “I bet I do.”

James just shook it off and looked at Rose, as they both sat up in the tree. “What now?” She asked. “Um,” he was trying to think of something that would make this whole situation less awkward, “you like music?” 

She nodded, “Who doesn’t?” “Well what’s your favorite song.” “Stacy’s mom is great!,” she filed her arms, “I’ve actually decided to name my daughter Stacy, and to marry someone named Jesse, to become the most wanted item of affection.”

James looked down and started fidgeting with his tie, “Would someone named James do?” 

She laughed at how obvious he was being, “Maybe, I'd have to get to know you first, however I’m sure Lily has already planned a wedding.” 

“Main part of a wedding is both persons have to say ‘i do’,” James looked up at her. 

“I do declare that Lily would kill you if you didn’t say it.”

“It’s fine, you could object and there’d be a runaway groom with the bride’s sister,” James put his hand to his mouth in mock shock, “how scandalous!”

Rose laughed, “I don’t know, it sounds fun.”

“Then maybe we should try it.”

She looked from her fingers up to him, “Maybe.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
